1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor stator automatically assembling system, assembly line and assembling method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to the motor stator automatically and continuously assembling system, assembly line and assembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Patent Application Publication No. 201220649, entitled “Motor stator and assembling method thereof,” discloses a motor stator including a stator unit and an auxiliary inductive unit. The stator unit includes a PCB substrate and a plurality of inductive coils which are equi-spaced apart and embedded in the PCB substrate. The auxiliary inductive unit includes an insulation member, a magnetically conductive member and at least one winding set. The insulation member is arranged on the PCB substrate and the magnetically-conductive member is arranged on the insulation member. The winding is combined with the magnetically conductive member, the insulation member and the PCB substrate. The winding includes a pillar member and an auxiliary coil wound thereon. The pillar member extends through the magnetically conductive member, the insulation member and the PCB substrate. The pillar member with the coil wound protrudes into the PCB substrate so as to increase the number of total turns of each coil or the total number of poles deployed on the stator unit, thereby improving the magnetically driving force of the motor stator.
However, the assembling method of the motor stator applied in TWN Patent Appl. Pub. No. 201220649 is not an automatically assembling method. Hence, there exists a need of providing an automatically assembling method for the conventional motor stator. The above-mentioned patent is incorporated herein by reference for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides a motor stator automatically assembling system and method thereof. A plurality of automatic assembly units and a plurality of conveyer units are provided in an assembly line to automatically assemble and convey motor stator components to form an assembled motor stator in such a way as to mitigate and overcome the above problem.